Fun Little Games
by Techno Skittles
Summary: The SE Cast needs you!. . .to completely humiliate themselves. Stop on by and see what feats they must conquer to satisfy a girl's boredom. You can even make a suggestion or two. . .or several million !
1. Chapter 1

On a bland, routine day a girl nicknamed Skiz was taking a stroll in the depths of her mind. Boredom nullified her mind and she plopped down on the ground, sighing as she did so. She let out a very loud and unnecessary groan of irritation and yelled out, "There's nothing to do and I'm so freaking bored!"

The vast darkness that constituted her mind showed no signs of disappearing and –

Twiz: *appears behind Skiz* Whatcha doin'?

Skiz: AHH! *shields laptop screen* ASDFGHJKL! WTF? What the hell are you doing here!

Twiz: Not sure. . .

Skiz: Well, I'm bored! ENTERTAIN ME!

Twiz: That won't be hard to do. . .

Skiz: =_= What's that supposed to mean?

Twiz: *innocent* Nothing, nothing at all. So why don't we do something together and then publish it on fanfiction?

Skiz: . . .Listening. . .

Twiz: How about we kidnap the Soul Eater cast and torture them with a Truth or Dare/Ask them questions/request services from them/play other games thing?

Skiz: Even though most of that was hard on my nullified brain, I understood "kidnap" and "torture". LET'S DO THIS!

*one manically devised and carried out plan to kidnap the SE cast later. . .*

SE Cast: *all trapped in my very small room*

Soul: Where are we?

Kid: What is the meaning of this?

Skiz: :) Hiya!

Twiz: Yo.

Maka: And you are. . .?

Skiz: We don't trust you with our real names. So just call me Skiz. . .

Twiz: . . .and call me Twiz.

Soul: That doesn't explain what we're doing here.

Twiz: Skiz was bored.

Skiz: So we kidnapped you guys for a little game. :)

Maka: O.O What kind of game?

Skiz: TWIZ! Explain to them what I did not understand earlier!

Twiz: *sigh* Dumbass. Anyways, we kidnapped you guys and brought you here for our personal and sadistic enjoyment.

SE Cast: . . .

Twiz: In order to achieve this we will make you go through Truth or Dare, have people ask you questions about anything that pleases them, have people make requests on things for you to do for them, and any other games we can think of?

Skiz: *gasps* We should totally have a strip poker segment!

Soul: Where's the way out of here?

Skiz: *glomps Soul and sits on him* NO! You stay here!

Soul: O.O

Maka: This girl is going to kill us. . .

B*S: This is going to be focused around me, right?

Skiz: No.

B*S: Well it should! I AM THE ALMIGHTY –

Maka: *raises book*

Skiz: =_= Black*Star, shut up. Now.

B*S: Hyahaha! You can't tell the man who is to surpass God to shut up! It is you who should shut up!

Skiz: *grabs stick from her closet and whacks Black*Star in the head* SHUT UP YOU ARROGANT FOOL!

Excalibur: FOOL!

Kid: Damn it! Why's he here?

Skiz: 'Cause we kidnapped everyone! Duh!

Liz: Then where's everyone else?

Skiz: =_= What part of "small room" did you not understand?

Twiz: They're in the rest of the house.

Skiz: But you were lucky enough to be placed in my room! ^^

Maka: Lucky?

Soul: I don't think any of us agree to this. . .

Skiz: Have you seen any of the Saw movies?

Soul: . . .Yeah, but what –

Skiz: So you know that the people were taken against their will and tortured brutally, correct?

Soul: O_O Yeah. . .

Skiz: Don't make me have to do that to you.

Soul: This chick is insane. . .

Kid: *collapses* Your closet is asymmetrical!

Skiz: Oops. Forgot to close it. My bad.

Kid: Must. . .fix. . .closet!

Twiz: I think you should sign off before Kid ends up destroying your closet.

Skiz: Yeah. . .that'd be best. Anyways, for you readers out there! I want you to send in your questions/dares/requests for the SE Cast to perform. Just make sure you specify the character(s) that are included. ;)

Maka: Don't leave us alone with her!

Skiz: Until next time~! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Skiz: And we are back! ^^

Maka: Do not hesitate to save us.

Twiz: But why would you need saving?

Soul: Do we need to answer that question?

Skiz: No. But there are some questions you do need to answer! The games have finally begun! Twiz! First question please!

Twiz: Um. This wasn't a reviewer, but I'm pretty sure that they're curious about it. How did we kidnap the SE cast?

Skiz: Excellent question!

Excalibur: FOOLS! My legend began in the 12th century!

Skiz: Well mine began in the 7th century! So I PWN YOU!

Kid: No! No, no, no! Seven is not symmetrical!

Skiz: Shut it! It's story time! Everyone gather around!

Patty: *laughs* Story time!

Skiz: Anyways, to answer the previous question, we kidnapped the SE cast by driving up to them in a van and promising them candy if they got in. :)

Maka: And when Patty, Fire, Thunder, and Angela were the only ones who got in. . .?

Skiz: We threatened to rape anyone who didn't get in.

Blair: And when everyone except for me, Stein, Spirit, Arachne, Medusa, Noah, and Giriko didn't get in. . .?

Skiz: We promised shopping sprees.

Spirit: And when only me, Medusa, and Stein were left. . .?

Skiz: We promised hot chicks and booze.

Twiz: Thus, making our kidnapping successful!

Maka: You sick people. =_=

Skiz: You'll get used to it.

Kid: There! Your closet's all in order now!

Skiz: Thanks?

Kid: It was my pleasure! ^^

Black*Star: Enough talk about you people! This is all about me!

Skiz: We established last time that it wasn't.

Black*Star: It seriously should be, though.

Tsubaki: I'm not at all sure how you're so comfortable when we were taken here against our will. . .

Skiz: Don't think of it that way! Think of it as. . .a forced vacation!

Tsubaki: That doesn't help at all.

Skiz: Anyways! Twiz, read our first question!

Twiz: Okay. First question is for Blair.

Blair: Nya~

Twiz: "Blair, why do you try to rape, Soul?"

Soul: Yeah, why do you?

Black*Star: This outta be interesting.

Blair: Well, it's so funny watching his nosebleeds and flattering to know that he gets so turned on by me! Like this! *grabs Soul and presses his face into her breasts*

Soul: Holy - *major nosebleed*

Maka: *twitch* MAKA CHOP!

Soul: *faints from blood loss*

Blair: See? Funny! X3

Skiz: I concur!

Twiz: Look at you being all fancy.

Skiz: You know it! I'm so smarticles. owo

Twiz: *blunt* No.

Skiz: Well, burn in hell then!

Twiz: I have a summer home there!

Skiz: . . .Um. . .

Blair: More questions! More questions!

Skiz: Blair's right! But first, I must acquire orange juice.

Liz: Orange juice?

Patty: Ooo! Me too! Me too! I want some orange juice!

Skiz: Twiz, go get us some orange juice.

Twiz: Oh I know you didn't just tell me what to do. =_=

Skiz: And if I did?

Twiz: *gets out crowbar*

Skiz: *sweatdrop* Um, Spirit! Get me and Patty some orange juice!

Spirit: And I should do this. . .why?

Skiz: Twiz.

Twiz: *waves crowbar*

Spirit: Two glasses of orange juice coming right up! *runs into kitchen*

Skiz: Thank you.

Twiz: I'm surprised you didn't ask for Pepsi.

Skiz: I like orange juice.

Patty: And I like pancakes! ^w^

Excalibur: FOOLS! Do you not understand the true meaning behind pancakes?

Black*Star: No one cares!

Excalibur: FOOL! How could you judge a book by its cover?

Black*Star: I didn't-

Excalibur: FOOL!

Twiz: *throws Excalibur out* That was for everyone's well being and peace of mind.

Kid: Thank Kami.

Kami: Eh?

Maka: *gasps* Mama!

Twiz: Oh shit. We kidnapped her too?

Skiz: No. . . .

Spirit: I'm back with the orange juice!

Patty: Yay! *tackles and takes her glass*

Skiz: *does same*

Spirit: Ah! Was that - *notices Kami* KAMI~!

Kami: FUUUUUUUUU. . .

Spirit: Kami! You've finally returned to me! I knew you'd forgive me eventually!

Kami: *punches Spirit* Shut your mouth already!

Skiz: *sips orange juice*

Twiz: Shouldn't we stop them?

Skiz: Nah. This is interesting.

Liz: *pours orange juice on Black*Star* Hyaha!

Black*Star: Bitch! *turns around to punch Patty but misses*

Tsubaki: Black*Star! Not now!

Spirit: Kami~ Why are you so mean to me~?

Kami: You're a good for nothing liar and should burn in hell.

Twiz: He's welcome to bunk in my summer home. ^^

Maka: I think you're taking that joke a little too seriously.

Twiz: It's not a joke.

Maka: o.o

Patty: Wanna fight? *smiles creepily*

Black*Star: No point. I'll win because I'm the one who's going to surpass God!

Patty: Chicken!

Black*Star: Am not!

Liz: This is getting a bit hectic. . .

Skiz: Hmm. You're right. And we still have more questions to ask.

Twiz: I'm not sure if we'll get all of them today. We'll have to save some for next time.

Skiz: We'll try to make it work.

Twiz: But don't we have a limit?

Skiz: Ha! You can't put a limit on me!

Liz: You sound like Black*Star.

Black*Star: Did someone summon the awesome me?

Patty: *kicks him stomach*

Black*Star: Oof! *falls to ground*

Patty: Hyaha! ^^

Tsubaki: Black*Star. . .*sighs*

Skiz: Nice kick, Patty. *nods in approval*

Twiz: Crowbars are more effective.

Skiz: Shut it. No one asked you.

Twiz: You know you can't tell me to shut up.

Skiz: I didn't. I told you to shut it.

Twiz: Don't piss me off woman. =_=

Skiz: You can't tell me what to do.

Black*Star: Dammit, Patty! You're gonna pay for that!

Patty: Then why don't you get up and fight like a man?

Liz: Get him sis!

Tsubaki: Black*Star, I really don't think you should be doing this.

Black*Star: *lunges for Patty*

Spirit: Kami~ I'm sorry~ Please forgive me!

Kami: *crosses arms* Shut up, douche bag.

Maka: Go, Mama! ^^

Spirit: MAKAAAAAA! Why aren't you ever nice to your papa?

Maka: Must you ask?

Patty: *sidesteps* You're so slow!

Skiz: Okay, we're all getting off track. *gets out megaphone* EVERYONE SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN AT ONCE!

SE cast: *freezes*

Skiz: Let's continue our game shall we?

Kami: Game?

Liz: We're not even sure.

Twiz: *clears throat* Next is for Kid. It's not exactly a question though. . .

Skiz: Just read it!

Twiz: "Kid, your hair is asymmetrical."

Kid: *eyes water* I KNOW! I'M GARBAGE! FILTHY, RATTY GARBAGE! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! SOMEONE SHOOT ME NOW!

Skiz: *grabs gun*

Twiz: Skiz. . .

Skiz: *laughs* You know I was kidding! Why would I shoot a hot guy?

Twiz: Good point.

Liz: I'm going to kill whoever wrote that.

Skiz: They also said that they'd be doing it throughout this whole series.

Liz: FUUUUUUUUU!

Twiz: Good luck with Kid! ;)

Liz: =_= Go fall in a ditch.

Patty: *laughing fit* Kid's freaking out again! My stomach hurts! It's so funny! XD

Skiz: While they're doing that, we have time for one more question!

Twiz: But there's at least four more requests!

Skiz: Well, we'll do the other three next time! But right now, it's getting really wild so we'll have to sedate everyone so they can go to bed. You know that I'm having sleeping problems lately!

Twiz: Just because you stay up until 3 AM reading and writing smut doesn't mean that you put all of this on me.

Skiz: ASDFGHJKL! Not true! I don't write that much smut. . .I just read it.

Twiz: Same difference.

Maka: Who the hell dumped this chick on us?

Soul: Why are we being punished?

Skiz: Oh lookie! Soul woke up!

Soul: I think I have a concussion. . .

Skiz: Too bad. So sad. Anyways, last question, Twiz!

Twiz: This one isn't exactly a question either. . .

Skiz: That's not what I asked, Twiz!

Twiz: *sigh* Fine! This one's for Shinigami-sama. "Death chop Asura as much as you want."

Skiz: Puh-chhhhhh! VIOLENCE! :D Not as entertaining as rape, but it's still entertaining.

Maka: Help us. . .

Soul: Please!

Blair: Nya~

Shingami-sama: SHINIGAMI CHOP! *chops Asura*

Asura: Holy – FUUUUUUUU!

Patty: *laughs* Again, again! Do it again! XD

Asura: NOES!

Shinigami-sama: SHINIGAMI CHOP! *chops Asura*

Asura: ASDFGHJKL! GAH! MY CRANIUM! *collapses*

Skiz: Well, that's one less person to sedate. . .

Twiz: Well, it's about time to sign off, isn't it?

Skiz: Nyeh! XP Don't nag me!

Kami: I'm still not sure what's going on. . .

Liz: Join the club.

Spirit: *crying* Kami~! Maka-cha~n!

Skiz: He's the first one we're sedating.

Twiz: Definitely.

Skiz: While I sign off, I want you to go get the drugs and the syringes.

Twiz: Whatever. *leaves*

Skiz: Thanks for all of the awesome questions! Sorry we couldn't fit them all in! We'll try next time! And don't forget to keep the suggestions coming! We can't do this without you!

SE cast: Don't reply. Don't reply. Don't reply!

Twiz: I found the syringes! ^^

Skiz: Until next time~!


	3. Chapter 3

Skiz: Hey, guys!

Liz: And she's back.

Skiz: I live here dumbass. Of course I'd be back. :P

Twiz: Skiz, be nice.

Skiz: You can't make me!

Twiz: Betcha I could.

Skiz: Betcha you can't. =_=

B*S: Cat fight! XD

Skiz: Maka, would you do the honors? I have my Civics textbook right underneath my desk. Or my dictionary on my bookshelf.

B*S: You can't hit your god!

Maka: Wanna bet?

Soul: I'd leave it rest if I were you, Black*Star.

Skiz: You know, while we're talking about Black*Star, why not get the first question out of the way? Twiz?

Twiz: Okay. First question for Black*Star. . .

B*S: Of course people would want to ask me questions! I'm their god, who _wouldn't_ want to know more about me?

Skiz: =_= If you don't shut up, you won't be conscious to answer the question.

B*S: Psssssh! I can answer questions in my sleep!

Skiz: Is that a challenge?

Tsubaki: Black*Star, could you just for once please be quiet before you get into more trouble?

B*S: NO ONE SHALL SILENCE THEIR GOD!

Skiz: Then I'm atheist. =_=

Twiz: *gasp* Shame on you!

Skiz: Do you want Black*Star as your god?

Twiz: Hell no!

Skiz: Then I suggest you become one too.

Twiz: But-

Skiz: Just read the question before he goes off again.

Twiz: XP Fine. For Black*Star, "Do you love Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki: *blushes* What kind of-?

B*S: Tsubaki?

Skiz: Yes, Tsubaki.

B*S: Well, she does have some pretty big-*gets hit on head with book*

Maka: Jerk.

Skiz: Awwwww! :3 Maka's jealous!

Maka: WHAT? I am not!

Skiz: Deny all you want, Maka. The facts are there. YOU LOVE BLACK*STAR!

B*S: Who wouldn't love me?

Liz: You'd be amazed.

Maka: I do NOT!

Twiz: Skiz, do not even start. You KNOW how much I hate that couple!

Skiz: My story, my rules. :P So shut up.

Twiz: =_= We have been over this, Skiz.

Skiz: When was that?

Twiz: *sigh* In order to refrain from beating you to a bloody pulp, I'll just read another question.

Patty: But Black*Star never answered his!

Skiz: Black*Star now lacks the mental capacity to answer his question.

Twiz: Next question is for Blair!

Blair: Yay~ Another question for Bu-tan!

Twiz: "Why are you a slut?"

Blair: Because we're the ones who have all the fun. Duh!

Maka: =_= Lewd cat.

Blair: ;) That doesn't insult me.

Skiz: Hey, I have another question for Blair. This is my own question.

Blair: Fire away~

Skiz: Since in technical terms, a bitch is a female dog, would you be insulted if someone called you a bitch?

Blair: Hmmmmm. Never thought of it that way.

Twiz: So?

Blair: Maybe a little.

Skiz: Well, we'll have to test that out later, shain't we?

Liz: Shain't?

Skiz: It's a word! Somewhere. . .

Liz: You're dumb.

Skiz: =_= KID YOUR HAIR IS ASSYMMETRICAL!

Liz: YOU BITCH!

Skiz: :) Don't mess with me. I always win.

Kid: NOOOOOOOOOOOOES! I WANT TO DIE! *cries hysterically*

Twiz: Really, Skiz?

Skiz: I am teaching Liz to never get cross with me.

Twiz: Dear Lord, Skiz.

Skiz: XP Let's just keep going.

Twiz: Fine. Next question is for-

Skiz: NONONONONONONONONONONONO!

Twiz: O.o What?

Skiz: I'm tired of asking questions. :P So boring.

Twiz: Then what do you suggest?

Skiz: Dares and requests! Duh!

Maka: Shiiiiiiiit.

Soul: Where would a good place to hide be?

Skiz: :) Since you two are so eager, you'll be the first ones to go!

Maka&Soul: We. . .are. . .screwed.

Skiz: Okay. . .Since I can't lock my closet or ANY room in my house from the outside, we're going to shove you upstairs in our attic/storage closet thingy and have someone lean against it.

Maka: Attic?

Skiz: Attic/storage closet thingy.

Maka: *blinks* Do you have that ventilation stuff in yours though?

Skiz: Pssh! No!

Soul: O_O But we'll freeze!

Maka: Yeah! It's below 30 degrees outside!

Twiz: You won't freeze if you cuddle! ;)

Maka&Soul: . . .

Skiz: Okay, so we'll have Stein lean against the door.

Twiz: But isn't Sid more heavyset?

Skiz: Yes, but just in case Spirit finds out, Stein will drive him away.

Liz: You planned that out?

Skiz: I plan everything out. :P

Liz: Damn, that means you do have a brain after all.

Skiz: KID YOUR HAIR IS ASSYMMETRICAL!

Kid: GAAAAAAAAAAH!

Liz: *face palm* And I JUST got him to calm down!

Patty: C'mon, sis! Kid's throwing a fit again! Come watch, come watch!

Maka: Okay, I _refuse_ to be locked in an attic-

Skiz: ATTIC/STORAGE CLOSET THINGY!

Maka: . . .Yeah that, with him! *points to Soul*

Soul: Hey, what's wrong with being trapped in a closet-

Skiz: ATTIC/STORAGE CLOSET THINGY!

Soul: _Whatever!_ What's wrong with that?

Maka: Must I begin to explain?

Soul: What is that-

Skiz: Do it now while they're distracted!

Sid: *comes in* What's with all the screaming in here?

Twiz: Sid! Will you carry these two up to Skiz's attic and-

Skiz: ATTIC. STORAGE. CLOSET. THINGY!

Twiz: Ohmigawd, no one cares!

Skiz: I care!

Twiz: *sigh* Sid, will you take these two up to Skiz's attic/storage closet thingy and get Stein to lean against the door for a few hours or so?

Sid: I was never the kind of man to lock underage minors in a closet-

Twiz: *covers Skiz'z mouth*

Sid: - but I guess I'll go ahead and let this slip just once. *picks up Maka & Soul on either shoulder*

Skiz: Remember you guys! You get more body heat by taking your clothes off! ;)

Twiz: So when are we going to let 'em out?

Skiz: Next time.

Liz: I thought you said a few hours!

Skiz: Naah. Changed my mind. Besides, I'm pretty sure they'll have more fun with the extra time.

Twiz: She has a point.

Tsubaki: But what about-

Skiz: I HAVE SPOKEN! And now I must leave.

Twiz: Already?

Skiz: Yeah. I have to work on FiFi's AMV, remember? And I only have the first 3 seconds done.

Twiz: Oh. Well, good luck on that, I guess.

Skiz: Don't forget to send in your suggestions!

Stein: Wait, I have to stand in front of this door until next time?

Twiz: Apparently so.


End file.
